


Write

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Brian Pern (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Pat Quid, Character Study, Discussion Of Shutdowns, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Guitars, Music, Musicians, Prompt Fill, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Music is a brilliant way to stim – and it’s even better when you’ve written the piece yourself.[Prompt 9 – Write]





	

Writing music is strangely calming. Pat has never understood why, but sitting down and writing a song works wonders for him when he is getting close to a breakdown; it always has done, ever since he first learned to play the guitar.

As he plays note after note, trying to find the one that’s right for that part of the song, the feeling of his guitar strings on his calloused fingers helps to ground him, especially when he is feeling zoned out. He often uses his acoustic guitar, but sometimes, when he needs the stimulation, Pat gets out his electric guitar and plays the music with the amp right up, loud enough that he can no longer hear his own heartbeat in his ears. It’s a wonderful feeling, but he doesn’t think he can explain that to other people.

Pat isn’t sure if the music he writes when he is so stressed is actually any good, but that isn’t the point. After all, writing music to him isn’t just about selling records; it’s about the way his guitar vibrates and the strings and the beautiful chords blaring out of his amp.

It’s about the wonderful sensory experience it gives him.


End file.
